Monokrom
by Vreezie
Summary: Itona adalah titik sendiri di atas dermaga. Maehara enggan berlayar lagi. #SA16


**Assassination Classroom** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _AU, awas tipo, bukan IC, child!Itona, dll. Didedikasikan untuk Stay Alive. Ingat, bunuh diri itu membunuhmu. Selamat membaca ..._

* * *

Maehara berdiri di daerah ramai tepi pantai ketika ia selesai meretas samudra, menggulung langkah dari kota kecil di barat daya, dan siapa sangka ia akan mengakhiri lelah kaki dan batinnya hari itu di sebuah bar mini di dekat gedung teater yang sudah berlumut.

Bartender meliriknya, setengah berharap dan mencela karena Maehara enggan membuka dompet dan merelakan uangnya yang memang tinggal sedikit untuk membeli minuman. Pengunjung tidak banyak. Tapi mungkin bartender itu bisa berharap pada laki-laki berjas coklat tua yang sedang merangkul dua orang perempuan di pojok ruangan, alih-alih padanya. Ia sedang malas menggasak uang. Toh Maehara juga tidak benar-benar haus.

"Kalau tidak memesan, anda bisa kembali lagi besok tuan."

Yah, bukan hanya kali ini orang enggan dengan kehadirannya. Maehara beranjak tidak rela ketika melihat bertender berjenggot dan bermata culas tidak bisa ia ajak kompromi. Sial. Padahal ia masih betah berlama-lama.

Tangannya membuka pintu bar—agak berderit, dan menapak trotoar yang becek. Hari sudah gelap. Sisa-sisa hujan yang turun tadi sore masih berbekas. Maehara segera mengedar pandang dan mencari permukaan yang kering, untuk kemudian menemukan anak kecil bertudung jas hujan kuning di dekat etalase bangunan kecil—di samping kanan bar.

 _Sungguh, apa yang dilakukannya di tempat seperti ini?_

Ia memanggilnya, "Hei."

Tak ada tolehan.

"Hei kau yang berjongkok."

Tetap tak ada tolehan, hingga akhirnya anak kecil itu melongok pada panggilan ke lima.

Maehara ditatap sebentar, lalu dibuanglah muka. Anak itu laki-laki dan tidak peduli. Maehara belum melihat sebuah pembeda dari anak lain, tudung di kepalanya terlalu ke bawah dan ia sulit mengintip. Lagipula, selama ini Maehara tak pandai mengingat wajah ketika pertemuan baru saja kali pertama.

Kakinya yang berniat menghampiri berhenti. Maehara bimbang. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan kalau penginapan murah adalah hal yang utama kali itu.

Maehara menjauh dengan dasar sepatu yang basah.

* * *

Ia tak mendapat mimpi apapun semalam. Tidak dengan badai, tidak dengan cuaca terik, bahkan satu kelibatan saja tak ada. Kakinya mengambil jangka kecil-kecil di jalan utama dermaga, melihat sekeliling sekalian berkenalan dengan lingkungan yang masih asing.

Kalau diingat-ingat, tak ada benda apapun dalam sakunya. Jam saku perak, jam tangan, bahkan sabuk celananya menghilang ketika pelayaran. Siapapun yang tega mengambil hartanya, ia sumpahkan hidungnya terbalik. Tapi sekarang hanya sisa sedikit uang. Maehara harus segera mencari pekerjaan jika tak ingin menggelandang.

Ramai, ricuh, dan derap kaki-kaki di jalan ia resapi benar. Biasanya Maehara mendengar ketukan sepatu bot di atas kapal. Ia menyadari kalau masa itu tidak dapat ia ulang dalam waktu dekat.

Di tengah ketidakbiasaan itu, ia menangkap sedikit hal yang pernah dijumpai. "Ah, kau yang kemarin!" seru Maehara spontan ketika melihat anak berjas kuning berlari melewatinya, menyenggol beberapa pejalan kaki yang mengumpat.

"Hentikan dia, dia mencuri rotiku!"

Maehara segera paham. "Akan kutangkap," serunya.

Kaki Maehara berlari cepat, meloncati pagar rendah khas pemukiman nelayan, dan berakhir di gang buntu berdinding tinggi. Maehara melebarkan kedua tangannya. "Kau tak bisa kemana-mana. Apa yang kau curi?"

Anak itu berbalik, memandang Maehara dengan tatapan tajam, dan menggenggam rotinya semakin erat. Tatapan itu seperti anak ayam yang tengah waspada walau ia ketakutan. Maehara mengerti sesuatu.

"Makanlah rotinya," kata Maehara pada akhirnya, berdiri dengan senyum memaklumi. Ia teringat cerminan dirinya yang lama. "Kadang ada hal buruk yang memang pantas dilakukan. Makanlah, aku tidak akan melihat dan pura-pura tidak tahu." Kemudian ia berbalik dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan.

Hanya decakan samar dan tetesan air yang jatuh ke atas lempengan seng. Ia pernah merasa begitu damai seperti sekarang. Perlahan ditunkannya tangannya. Ada celah langit di atas, diantara timpang tindih atap bangunan, dan Maehara mulai membayangkan dirinya terbang. Tapi ia tidak terbang. Sensasi itu lebih seperti ketika ia berdiri di haluan dan menabrak angin dengan wajahnya. Ia merindukan laut dan segala ketidaknyamanannya. Dan yang lebih besarnya, Maehara merindukan rumah.

Anak laki-laki berjas kuning membuat suara seperti tersedak. Maehara segera berbalik dan berkata, "Sudah habis?" Ia mendekat tapi ternyata belum. "Aku Maehara. Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu menelengkan kepala, belum mau membuat suara. Butuh lebih dari waktu lebih lama dari orang menyeduh teh untuk membuatnya berkata, "Itona."

"Itona?"

Maehara melihat anggukan samar. "Hanya Itona saja. Itu namaku."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Tidak punya."

"Oh, maaf."

Itona fokus kepada makannya. Sebentar lagi ia tak harus menahan rasa lapar untuk sementara. Ketika selesai, Maehara sudah duduk diatas drum kecil bekas minyak yang permukaannya penyok. Itona mengikuti, memilih drum lain yang lebih banyak penyoknya.

"Lain kali, kau boleh mencariku jika ingin makan. Tapi kau tahu, aku tak memiliki banyak uang. Habis untuk penginapan." Maehara tertawa geli, tengah berpikir tentang betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. "Tapi mungkin kita bisa mencuri bersama. Tahu tempat besar dengan makanan yang enak-enak?"

Itona tampak bingung beberapa saat ketika menyerahkan bungkus rotinya ke atas tanah. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku tahu satu tempat.

* * *

"Hei! Berhenti kau pencuri!"

Maehara berlari sambil tertawa kencang, di dekapannya ada kantung yang penuh berisi ikan dan roti gandum. Makanan itu bisa bertahan setidaknya dua hari. Itona mengikuti di belakang, sedikit menggerutu tentang keberisikan Maehara.

"Kau tahu, ternyata ini adalah hal yang sungguh menyenangkan!" seru Maehara di tengah deru napas yang tersegal-segal.

"Sama sekali tidak!"

Mereka berlari melintasi jembatan lapuk milik penjual jaring ikan. Maehara membiarkan arus Itona berlari lebih dulu. Ia mengikuti, memandangi punggung kecil kurus yang berbalut jas kuning. Di balik itu, ada satu titik hati yang terhangatkan. Diam-diam Itona tersenyum.

.

"Ada banyak macam orang. Aku bertemu salah seorang albino di sebrang sana. Ia tak memiliki warna. Benar-benar tak berpigmen." Maehara menyelonjorkan kaki, menekuknya kembali, kemudian kembali fokus dengan benda di tangannya.

"Sepertiku?"

"Tentu tidak. Matamu berwarna, dan itu indah sekali."

"Yang ada dalam diriku hanya hitam dan putih."

Mereka tengah duduk bersisian di atas batu besar sambil menarik-ulur kail pancing. Ada beberapa ikan di ember. Maehara berencana membakarnya untuk makan malam. Ikan di sini rasanya enak. Kemarin ia dan Itona sempat mendapat tiga ekor yang besar-besar. Namun di lain hari, ia juga pernah mendapat satu ekor sehingga mereka harus berbagi dan tidur dengan perut yang meraung.

Kiat-kiat ingatannya masih kuat, tentang ganas lautan dan sebagainya. Belum setengah bulan Maehara bersama Itona, namun ia merasa begitu cocok. Anak berkulit putih itu tak mudah ditebak, sungguh menarik. Kadang Maehara tidak diperhatikan tetapi sebenarnya Itona membuka telinganya sepenuh hati.

Maehara memindahkan joran pancing ke tangan kiri karena punggungnya gatal—digaruknya dengan tangan yang kosong. Lalu Itona mulai membereskan peralatannya. Ia menarik tudung jas hujannya hingga menutupi kening, berjalan menjauh.

Maehara menoleh padahal umpannya seperti digelayuti ikan. "Hei. Masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum matahari tenggelam. Mau kemana?"

Ember ikan Itona tinggalkan namun pancingan digenggam sebelah tangan. Kaki tak beralas mulai menjauhi Maehara. Punggungnya kecil terlihat semakin menyusut. Oh, apakah akan ada saat-saat dimana mereka benar-benar mengecap perpisahan?

"Mengembalikan joran pancing."

 _Ah, mungkin tidak sekarang._

* * *

Untuk suatu masa, Maehara akan lebih suka dengan kulit kecoklatan yang terbakar matahari. Namun di tempatnya kini, hujan turun lebih sering daripada kota pelabuhan seharusnya. Jelas-jelas kurang cahaya. Maehara dipaksa suka. Tapi jika ia melihat bagaimana kulit Itona terlihat, Maehara kembali ingat tentang 'syukuri yang menjadi milikmu'.

"Sebenarnya, saat itu, apa yang kau lakukan? Saat berjongkok di dekat bar? Tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh bukan?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang."

Punggung Maehara meninggalkan pasir yang ia tiduri. Itona sedang mengusap-usap pisau kecil yang kemarin Maehara berikan untuk membuang isi perut ikan. Setelah ini akan ia ambil kembali. Itona tak akan menjadi lebih baik jika Maehara memberikannya pisau.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan sesuatu?!"

"Ada seorang paman yang selalu memberiku beberapa keping uang ketika keluar dari sana," jawab Itona.

"Kau harus jauhi tempat itu. Berbahaya."

Ucapan Maehara diiyakan dengan gestur samar. Entah kenapa ia merasa lega.

* * *

Itona menggulingkan beberapa kotak kayu lama ke samping. Debu mengepul beberapa saat lalu menghilang beberapa saat kemudian. Tidak ada satupun yang terbatuk.

Maehara mendekat penasaran. "Akan kau apakan?"

"Kubuang."

"Kenapa?" Ia memungut miniatur beruang berwarna keemasan, sepertinya terbuat dari perunggu palsu. Dilihat dari manapun, benda itu belum terlalu rusak. "Benda metal apa ini? masih terlihat bagus. Kenapa kau buang?"

Anak itu berjalan keluar dengan menjunjung kotak kayu. "Tidak dapat ditukar dengan makanan. Barang-barang ini telah kehilangan waktunya."

Maehara sekalipun tak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Itona.

* * *

Sore yang cerah di penghujung bulan. Maehara melingkarkan buku jarinya di pagar yang membatasi jalan dan pantai. Ia menyaksikan kemegahan yang perlahan menghilang di balik bumi. Ada hal baik dan juga hal buruk. Maehara tahu kalau ia tak bisa tinggal lebih lama dengan Itona. Padahal seminggu yang lalu ia telah menjanjikan akan membelikan Itona pakaian baru begitu memiliki uang, sehingga anak itu tak perlu menutupi bajunya yang lusuh dengan jas hujan.

Jas hujan itu panas. Bahkan untuk suatu kota mendung.

Maka saat gaji pertamanya—Maehara memutuskan mengikuti satu kapal nelayan yang biasa menjaring ikan di kedalaman laut.

"Semua barangku raib ketika pelayaran ke sini." Maehara menanggalkan gelang di tangannya dan melingkarkan benda kaca berukir dan berwarna itu ke lengan Itona. "Ini yang tersisa. Jagalah seolah itu hal yang bukan imitasi." Kemudian Maehara tertawa kecil.

 _Kenang-kenangan._

Itona kehilangan kendali tangannya setelah pegangan Maehara dilepaskan. Tulangnya melemas seketika. "Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan taman lama. Ia mengajakku kembali ke kampung halaman dengan kapal miliknya."

Itona mematung—memandang lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang ia perhatikan, guratan senja atau tiang kapal yang berlabu ke dermaga. Tidak—lebih tepatnya tak memperhatikan apapun. Terlalu banyak hal untuk diperhatikan sedang tak ada apapun yang menarik di mata Itona. Semuanya sudah berubah menjadi hitam dan putih, menjadi dunia yang Itona kenal dengan warna monokrom. Padahal ia baru, baru saja mengenal apa itu spektrum.

"Ada sebuah ladang minyak di timur yang menungguku. Menjadi pemilik kilang memang tidak buruk kurasa," lanjut Maehara. "Walau aku tahu ayahku akan menghukumku hingga tak bisa bergerak beberapa hari karena ini. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku berlayar untuk melarikan diri dari rumah."

Itona membalasnya dengan gumaman lirih yang sulit diterjemahkan. Namun Maehara tidak akan bertanya.

Yang lebih tua melepaskan pegangannya pada terali, mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang hingga bisa melihat keutuhan anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia menghela napas keras. Tak pernah ada hari seperti hari ini, dimana menghirup udara menjadi begitu berat.

"Apa tidak ada kata-kata perpisahan untukku? Kapalnya akan berangkat besok," candanya.

Itona tidak menoleh. Hingga menit ke sepuluh, Maehara ditatap lurus-lurus. Tapi apa itu? Mengapa matanya begitu terluka? Tidakkah Itona tahu kalau Maehara telah menahan segala emosi hatinya agar tidak memeluknya dengan pelukan erat penuh kasih?

Waktu terasa membeku hingga deburan laut mulai tenggelam bersama kesenyapan. Mendadak tak ada hal yang bisa Maehara dengar. Indranya mati rasa.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan kawanku. Apa tak apa kalau kau kembali ke rumah sendiri?"

Itona mengangguk.

"Sampai besok, Itona."

Hanya itu yang sempat dikatakan. Karena lidah Maehara mulai keluh, ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

* * *

Tidak ada. Bahkan saat Maehara mengitari pelabuhan barat dimana kapal tertambat ke pasak, menaiki undakan batu dan mengitari jalan penuh aroma ikan kering, kemudian mendatangi kembali bar kecil di dekat gedung teater, ia tidak menemukan apapun.

Anak kecil itu gegebah. Mungkin Itona memiliki pikiran sendiri, namun tak ada seseorang yang dapat laki-laki kecil itu genggam. Maehara tak akan lupa bagaimana tatapan kelam yang terpahat di wajah Itona tadi sore. Pasti bukan hal yang baik.

Tas kecilnya bergoyang-goyang ketika Maehara menyusur jalanan batu menuju ke dermaga. Kapalnya akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Ia harus segera menemukan Itona.

"Aku belum menyampaikan maksudku."

* * *

Kemana sekiranya? Kaki-kaki Maehara mulai lelah karena dipaksa berlari. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menyerah. Biarlah. Ia akan kembali ke rumah, memulai hidup baru, dan melupakan apa yang terjadi di sini. Tidak akan ada mencuri, tidak akan ada teriakan pemilik tempat makan, dan tidak akan ada Itona.

Maehara menggeleng keras. Tidak. Ia tak akan meninggalkan Itona.

Ia kembali berlari. Maehara melihatnya berdiri di tebing, memunggungi pembatas. Matanya seketika melebar. Ia berlari, berlari hingga kakinya nyaris terasa melayang. Tidak ada waktu. Yang Maehara lihat bukanlah tipuan mata, Itona memang benar-benar hendak melompat ke batuan yang tajam-tajam.

Di bawahnya adalah arus yang kuat, pertemuan dari kedua ombak. Itona akan tertusuk batu tajam ketika tubuhnya melayang jatuh dan menyentuh air.

Ia melihat anak laki-laki itu enam meter di depan. Napas Maehara tersegal-segal tetapi ia tak peduli. Menjadi yang kekurangan oksigen saat ini lebih baik daripada melihat Itona di balik tanah. Terali pembatas ia naiki, merisak rumput-rumput yang gatal, dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Itona selagi anak itu sedang tidak menyadari.

Ada lonjakan kecil. Itona segera berbalik.

Raut wajah Maehara tak pernah terlihat sekeras ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk memancing, jadi ayo kembali!"

"Lepaskan tanganku. Bukankah kapalmu mau berangkat?"

Maehara kalut. Ia bahkan tak lagi memperhatikan betisnya yang banyak tergores. "Ayo kembali ke bawah. Tebing ini menakutkan, kau tahu!"

"Lepaskan aku. Setelah ini pun tak akan ada yang bersamaku. Semuanya selalu sama. Berulang dan terus berulang dalam fase yang kembar. Maka lebih baik cepat kuakhiri."

"Tapi kau belum mendapatkan baju baru, Itona. Aku berjanji akan membawakannya untukmu."

"Kau tak akan kembali setelah menginjak dek kapal."

"Tunggulah hingga aku mampu kembali."

"Omong kosong! Tak ada yang pernah kembali untukku. Semuanya selalu meninggalkanku."

"Diamlah dulu, dengarkan aku!" suara Maehara meninggi, ia mencoba menarik Itona menjahui bibir neraka. Anak itu tak berisi, hingga akhirnya Itona berhasil dipaksanya melewati pagar. "Kumohon tenanglah dulu. Ayo kembali ke dermaga. Kau sudah makan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Maehara didiamkan.

* * *

"Kau ..."

Itona tak berkedip memandangnya. Kata-kata yang akan terjun dari mulut Maehara menghilang.

"... lupakan saja. Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan lakukan hal yang sama." Maehara membenturkan telapak tangannya ke meja. "Ah, gara-gara kau aku katinggalan kapal. Apa kau tak ingin minta maaf?"

"Tidak."

"Bahkan dengan makanan di hadapanmu? Tak ingin berterimakasih?"

"Tidak—berhentilah mempermainkanku. Kau bodoh! Kau, kau, kau ..."

Maehara menghela napas panjang sekali. "Dengar, Itona. Bukannya aku meninggalkanmu. Tunggu—jangan menyalahkanku. Aku memang tak bisa memastikan apapun, tapi selama di sini, kau menjadi yang terdekat." Ia mulai mengangkat sendok di meja, mengambil potongan kecil kentang rebus. "Kawanku akan kembali ke sini beberapa bulan lagi. Saat itu aku benar-benar akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Toko-toko di sini telah hafal dengan wajahku. Menjadi pencuri adalah yang terburuk."

Terdengar dentingan. Itona berhenti mencecar sajiannya dan hanya menatap tajam ke arah piring yang isinya belum libas sedikitpun. Sendok yang dipegangnya telah berada di pinggiran meja, nyaris jatuh. Padahal anak laki-laki itu baru saja berharap Maehara akan tinggal.

Tetapi saat itu juga Maehara telah membuat keputusannya bulat-bulat.

"Itona, mau ikut pulang bersamaku?"

Itona sontak mengangkat wajah, menurunkan tudungnya ke balik tengkuk, dan menatap Maehara dengan mata berkilat samar.

* * *

"Kau tidak bercanda, 'kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

* * *

END


End file.
